Hearts and Hoodies
by Chimicherrychanga
Summary: A series of one shots about Star and Marco! I am accepting requests! Starco fluff for miles coming soon!
1. Corn Maze

Star stumbled around in the darkness, taking careful steps as to not trip over anything. _Where on earth did Jackie go?_ She thought as she blindly walked forward. The light of the moon being the only thing guiding her, she was totally lost. She came here with Jackie and a few more friends but they ran off with a couple guys they met. "Why on earth did I come out here?" She whispered to herself as she bumped into a wall of corn.

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and she let out a terrified squeak as she fell to the ground. "Whoa! Hey I'm sorry!" The same hand from before outstretched towards her. It appeared as though it was connected to a red hoodie. She hesitantly took the hand and used to to get back on her feet.

"Hey I'm really sorry, I'm just looking for a worker to help me out of here." The obviously male voice spoke. "I sorta got lost." He snickered. "Anyway. I'm Marco. Are you lost too?"

Star smiled. "It's ok! I'm Star! Yeah I sorta got lost too. My friends ditched me for a group of boys they met." She said as she dusted the dirt off her pants.

He chuckled. "Yeah I was with my two friends but I was sort of a third wheel for them. I guess they snuck off to make out or something and forgot I was still in here."

Star giggled. "Well looks like we're stuck here together until the morning. I've been searching for an exit for an hour and my phone has no reception." She smiled at him in the dark as she found a dry spot of ground to sit on.

He smirked and sat down next to her. "Guess we have nothing to do but talk while we wait for a rescue party." He made sure not to sit too close to her, as he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "So what's your life story?" He questioned, leaning back onto the wall of corn.

She laughed and scootched closer, wanting to see him better. He was cute. He had warm brown eyes, adorably messy hair, a cute mole under his right eye and a really cute smile.

"There's not too much to tell. I was born in Echo Creek, raised in Echo Creek, and I'm probably going to spend the rest of my life in Echo Creek. I'm pretty ordinary." She shrugged and turned towards him again. "So what about you?" She asked.

"Same. I'm just boring old Marco Diaz. Born and raised in Echo Creek just like you." He looked at her in the dark, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light out here. She was really pretty. She had long blonde hair that would probably reach her knees if it wasn't in a ponytail, beautiful blue eyes, two adorable heart shaped birthmarks on her cheeks, and a smile that left him speechless. "Hey wait, do you go to Echo Creek College?" He questioned, a small smirk on his face at the idea that he had never noticed such a beautiful girl at school.

Her smile widened. "Yeah I do!" She chuckled at his obvious astonishment of him not noticing her around campus. "Small world! Can't believe I haven't met you before!"

He sheepishly smiled at her, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Yeah…" He sighed.

The two of them talked for hours, getting to know each other, telling funny stories and jokes, passing the time. Star decided she really liked him.

Around what felt like 3 am Star began slowly inching closer to him. "Sooooooo… you come here often?" She asked, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger as she looked up at him. Her obvious flirting flew right over his head. "Nope I don't. I usually only come once a year. It's sort of a tradition to come here with my friends." He smiled at her.

She frowned, sliding even closer, her hand touching his. "Well I should come more often if I have chances to meet boys like you." She tried a little harder, her finger hooking under his.

Once again her flirting fell on deaf ears. "Nah I'm pretty sure me and my friends are the only guys from our school who come."

Star groaned inwardly. "Did it hurt?" She giggled as she attempted the cheesy line in the book.

Marco cocked his head to the side. "Did what hurt?"

Star fistpumped to herself. "When you fell from Heaven." She slid even closer, her hand on top of his as she looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

His face exploded with heat. "W-W-Wait… A-are you flirting with me?" He stuttered out as he attempted to hide his blushing cheeks.

Star giggled. "Have been for the past 10 minutes but thanks for noticing." She smirked at him as she once again twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Is it working?"

Marco swallowed his nervousness and nodded quickly, his eyes shut tight in embarrassment.

She sighed and leaned back onto the wall of corn. "Good… I was worried you'd shoot me down or something." There was something about the night time that made people bolder. "So are you going to flirt with me too or are you just going to have me do the rest of the flirting." She winked at him, trying to hide the fact that she was in fact regretting her boldness.

A laugh escaped from Marco's mouth in his embarrassment. "W-well I couldn't let a beautiful girl like you do all the work." He tried to sound smooth but the crack in his voice did the exact opposite. It had the right effect though, as even though he thought they couldn't get any closer, she did exactly that, moving until the two of them were side by side. Her finger rubbing circles on his hand.

Marco couldn't believe it. A girl this beautiful, this funny, this amazing was flirting with him. _If I'm dreaming I hope I never wake up._ He thought as he took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

Star shivered in the night air even though she felt so warm being next to Marco. She probably should've worn a jacket or something. How was she supposed to know she'd be stuck here. Marco turned to look at her, his eyes filled with worry. "Are you cold?"

Star shook her head no, not wanting to worry him. Marco didn't believe a minute of it. He quickly removed his hoodie and draped it over her shoulders. "Better?" He asked as he took her hand in his yet again.

Her cheeks flushed at his kindness, and she moved to rest her head on his shoulder. "Better." She giggled. His eyes widened at the contact. Contemplating his next move he slowly raised his arm to rest around her shoulders.

He coughed into his free hand to cover up his embarrassment. Star smiled and raised her head to look up at him. "...Truth or dare." She whispered up to him, as she snuggled into the crook of his arm more.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

She let out a positively adorable laugh. "Truth or dare." She whispered yet again, her heart picking up speed at how attractive he was.

Marco thought for a moment. He didn't want to do something embarrassing or dangerous in front of her. "...Truth." He finally decided.

Star gulped, planning her next move. She really liked him and she didn't want to do anything that would scare him off. "W-Would you kiss me if I gave you permission?" She stuttered out, burying her face in his arm.

Marco's face turned even redder than before if that was possible. He wasn't expecting that. He turned to look at her, his hoodie around her shoulders, her adorable face looking up at him expectantly. "...Yes." He whispered in response. "Truth or dare."

Star felt her cheeks getting warmer as she moved closer to him. "T-truth."

"Would you kiss me?" He asked in response, his heart pounding.

Her eyes flickered up to his. "Yes."

He couldn't believe his luck. He felt like he'd met the girl of his dreams.

Star smiled sheepishly at him. "Truth or dare."

Marco took a daring leap, feeling himself moving even closer to her, her breath tickling his lips. "Dare."

"Kiss me."

He didn't waste a single second. Cupping her face in his hands he pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers. Star melted into the kiss, shrugging the hoodie off her shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his neck as the duo deepened the kiss. After a minute they separated, both panting.

Resting their foreheads against each others they smiled at each other. "Truth or dare." Marco whispered.

Star giggled, letting her girly lovestruck disposition come out. "Truth."

Marco pressed a softer, more gentle kiss to her lips. "Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight as she tackled him in a hug. "YES!" She squealed. Marco let out a hearty laugh as he hugged her back while he grabbed the previously discarded hoodie and draped it over her shoulders again, afraid that she'd get cold again.

Suddenly the sound of police sirens filled the air and they jumped up together. Quickly he zipped up the hoodie on her out of instinct. He didn't know why but he felt like just in case there was a serial killer or something out here she'd be safe.

"Star! Where are you? It's been 8 hours, we called the police! You're able to push through the corn, they won't charge us for that!" The sound of a surfer accent broke through the air that Star automatically recognised as Jackie.

"JACKIE I'M OUT HERE! I'M OK!" She yelled out in the direction of the voice.

"Marco? Dude! Are you with that girl?" A voice called out that Marco knew was his friend Ferguson.

Star turned to look at Marco. "Guess it's time to go?" She asked, sidling up to him and wrapping her arms around his.

Marco smirked, lifting her chin with his fingers he kissed her one more time. "Now it is."

Star giggled and pulled him into the corn parting it with her hands. He moved to walk next to her, moving the corn on the right while she moved the corn on the left. Eventually they made their way to the source of the sirens and their friends.

"Star!" Jackie called out as she tackled her in a hug. "Are you ok?" She asked as she held her friend at an arm's length.

Star looked over at Marco who was being crushed by his two friends in a hug. "I'm better than ok Jackie." She smiled warmly. "Jackie do you have a pen and a piece of paper?"

"Huh? What do you need a piece of paper for?" She questioned as she pulled the aforementioned items out of her purse. Star grabbed them quickly and scribbled her number on the paper. Rushing away from Jackie she walked towards Marco, smiling at how much his friends cared for him.

Marco turned to look at Star and his smile grew even more. "Hey Star! Guys this is Star!" He introduced her to his friends, who happily waved back to her.

Sheepishly she handed the piece of paper to him. "Call me soon?" She asked hopefully.

Marco still couldn't believe he got to kiss such a cute girl. He took it in his hand and smiled at the tiny hearts surrounding her name and the small 'Dare? Call me.' That was written at the top. "Of course!" He chuckled.

Star was about to walk back to Jackie before she remembered that she was still wearing his hoodie. "Oh Marco I'm sorry I almost took your hoodie!" She exclaimed as she began unzipping it.

Marco smiled. "It's ok. You can keep it. You seem to like it and I've got more."

Star blushed for what must of been the 100th time this night. She couldn't help it. She grabbed his collar of his shirt and pulled him down to mesh her lips with his. Pulling back, she laughed at his goofy lovestruck smile on his face. "Don't forget to call me." She whispered before running back to Jackie.

If it were possible Jackie's jaw would have been on the ground. "What even happened out there?" She asked shocked that her friend was kissing a guy she'd never seen in her life.

Star giggled. "Jackie do I have a story for you."

As the two of them drove off in their separate cars they didn't even notice that there was a blood moon out tonight, illuminating the corn field in a red haze.


	2. Make Up

Star sniffled, running her hand across her face. _Stupid Brittney._ She thought as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. She couldn't help but think back to the conversation she had earlier.

" _Haha! Stupid Star Butterface! Fat_ _ **and**_ _ugly! Wow! I can't believe you're a 'princess' from 'Moonie' or whatever." Brittney Wong said as she pushed Star to the ground. Freshman year she wasn't this cruel. But for some reason sophomore year she became much more evil. Picking up Star's wand she began to swing it around in circles. "Wow I've been wondering how this little toy you have worked." She threw it to the ground and it bounced twice._

 _Star whimpered, her voice coming out small. "Brittney leave it alone. It's not supposed to be handled like that." Star chastised herself mentally, why was this happening to her. She was Princess Star Butterfly, an independent woman with fist like hammers. She was supposed to be stronger than this, yet here she was at the feet of the head cheerleader._

" _Ha! Like I'm going to do that! It's just a cheap little toy." She snarled as she kicked the wand, it scraped against the concrete. "God! How are you so pathetic? I bet Barfo Diaz can't WAIT for you to go back to your home planet or whatever." Star felt tears stinging at her eyes as she scrambled to pick up her wand. She could handle Brittney not liking her, but the idea that Marco didn't like her was heartbreaking. Brittney kicked her in the stomach, and she fell clutching it and coughing. All Star wanted was for Marco to save her. Ever since the whole problem with Toffee she had to be careful with her magic. She wasn't able to use it to attack humans, even in self defense or else she would be sent to Saint Olga's School for Wayward Princesses._

" _I bet you have a gross little crush on him." Star froze. The tears began to flow freely down her face, as she clutched the wand to her chest. She sobbed, hoping Marco would swoop out of nowhere and save her. But she knew he wasn't coming. He was busy hanging out with Jackie. The girl he liked. Brittney reached down and took Star's hair in her hand. "You know, if you wore make-up for once you might have a chance with him. Or with any boy. But that would never happen Butterface so don't get your hopes up." She threw Star to the ground before sauntering off with her friends. Star stood up quickly, and began to ran, she didn't know where to run but she felt like getting away from behind the school. Rushing past the entrance she saw a blur of red. She screeched to a halt. Through her tear filled eyes, she saw him. Marco. The only one she wanted to talk to right now. She rubbed at her eyes, drying any last evidence of tears from her face. Her eyes still puffy and red, she shuffled over to him, her hands wringing around the handle of her wand. She slowly raised her hand up to softly tug on the sleeve of his hoodie. He whipped his head around to look at the source of the tugging._

" _Hey Star! What's up?" He asked seemingly unaware of her distress._

 _Star whispered shakingly. "C-can we go home now?" She tried and failed to keep the wavering tone out of her voice. Marco's eyes widened._

" _Star! Why is your cheek all swollen?! Are you okay?!" He turned to place his hands on her shoulders. Jackie looked over his shoulder at her and tried to suppress her gasp at the bruise._

 _Now very insecure, Star looked down at the ground in attempt to hide the mark. "No, no. I'm fine, I was messing around with some new spells and this happened. Can we just go home?"_

" _Yeah. I'll text you later Jackie," Marco said hurriedly as he put his arm around her Star's shoulder and began to lead her down the street and toward their house, before they had gotten far Star looked behind to see Jackie watching Star worriedly. Their was something different about her, her eyelashes were longer, her skin tone was a bit tanner, and her lips had a little more color to them. Star questioned to herself what the cause of this could be before it hit her._

 _Jackie was wearing makeup._

"Star are you absolutely sure you're okay? At least let me put an ice pack on it." The sound of Marco's voice snapped her out of the flashback and she looked to her best friend, concern etched on his face.

"Marco, I'm fine," she said in what she hoped was a convincing tone.

"Okay, well I'm at least gonna go get you some medicine. Stay here," he said before leaving the room.

As Star sat on the floor of her bedroom she began to think to herself. _I can't believe Jackie was wearing makeup, she doesn't seem to be the type to wear it. Maybe she started wearing it when Marco and her started going out._ For some reason the thought of Jackie and Marco going out made her insides twist with jealousy, but that was insane. She had been rooting for Jackie and Marco to get together ever since she got to Earth, why was she feeling jealous now?

 _Could I like Marco?_

" _I bet you have a gross little crush on him."_

" _You know, if you wore make-up for once you might have a chance with him."_

No! No! She couldn't like Marco. She _didn't_ like Marco! But then why was she getting up? Why had she gone to the bathroom and got out the small makeup kit Pony Head had gotten her. She opened the box and looked at the contents of it. Blush, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner. Heck some stuff she didn't even know the name of! Slowly she picked up a light pink lipstick.

"Okay, this is easy enough not to mess up with," she murmured to herself as she coated her lips with the color. She looked at the mirror and examined herself. "Hey. Not too bad," she commented and picked up a pencil liner.

Unlike lipstick, she didn't know exactly what to do with it. She had seen a girl once put it on in the bathroom at school. It involved putting it practically in your eye and Star did not want to risk going blind right now. Setting it down, she shuddered at the idea of stabbing herself. Picking up the swatches of eyeshadow she grabbed the brush and began dusting her eyelids with the powder. Maybe this color wasn't a good idea. But it was too late to go back now. Setting it down she adjusted her headband, and began to run her brush through her hair. The brush ran across her cheek and she winced in pain. She gasped as she noticed the purple bruise forming on the side of her face. She frantically looked for some way to cover it up, and found a pale "foundation" that looked like her skin color. She squeezed out the liquid and began rubbing it on her cheek softly to try and hide it. _Oh dear. The makeup is covering my hearts._ Stepping backwards, she looked into the mirror. She looked like a fool.

Tears began to fill the corners of her eyes. "Brittney was right. I am hopeless." She whispered as she began to slowly fall to the floor. The tears began streaking her cheeks as she thought to herself. _I'm so stupid, why did I think this would be a good idea?_ She had been so busy wallowing in self pity, she didn't even hear Marco stepping into her room.

"Star? Where'd you go?" He called out from within her room. Star gasped and began trying to wipe the remaining makeup off her face. It was smudging with the tears. His footsteps were coming near the bathroom door. "Star? Are you ok?" He asked as he began to open the door. She sniffled and tried to hide her face from him.

"Star are you crying?" He asked as he dropped the ice pack and medicine he got for her on the floor and rushed to her side.

She sniffled and turned her head away from him again. "I-I'm fine Marco. It's nothing." Marco placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Star. You can tell me anything." He began turning her to face him. His eyes widened as he took in what was in front of him. Her eyes were covered with a dark blue that was smudged practically everywhere. Her cheeks were streaked with foundation that was covering her hearts in stripes from her tears falling down.

Star could feel a flame of anger begin to ignite within her. Had he never noticed this?

"I can tell you anything," Star started softly. " _I can tell you anything?!"_ She exploded in anger _._ "Okay then Marco! Well I've been being bullied ever since the start of the school year! Every day I come home feeling like crap and I want nothing more than to curl up into a ball and stay underneath my sheets forever! But you wouldn't know that would you Marco? No, you wouldn't! You've been spending too much time with your new _girlfriend_ ," Star spat and the hearts on her cheeks seemed to burn through the foundation and reappeared on her cheeks above all the makeup before turning into red skulls as her anger grew. Marco's eyes widened in surprise.

"You've just been spending so much time with her you don't have _any_ time for your best friend!"

"N-now Star, that's not true," Marco stuttered.

"NOT TRUE?! I HAVEN'T HAD A PROPER CONVERSATION WITH YOU IN TWO WEEKS! Are you trying to avoid me Marco?" Star whispered, but her eyes blazed with anger. "Is it because of those stupid rumors going around? The ones that I like you? WELL GUESS WHAT MARCO DIAZ, I DON'T!"

Marco's world came crashing down around him. He felt his heart give a painful squeeze and his breathing stopped. She didn't like him and he doubted she ever would; all those tips Jackie had been giving him on how to get Star to like him were a waste of time. A numb feeling spread throughout his body as he just stared at the girl.

Still breathing heavily Star noticed her line of vision had blurred and something wet was running down her cheeks. Bringing her hand to her cheeks, she realized the wet substance were tears. she was crying. Looking to Marco, she saw that tears were running down his cheeks too. Instantly, her body filled with panic.

"M-marco? I'm sorry," she said, running to her best friend and enveloping him in a hug. "I was just so upset that all your time was going to Jackie. I felt like I was so alone. Plus, you didn't even tell me that you and Jackie were dating, which was a pretty jerkish move on your part. What kind of best friend does that," Star said jokingly, and let out a dry bark of laughter, trying to lighten the mood.

"Jackie and I aren't dating." She barely heard the statement, seeing as Marco's face was buried in her shoulder.

"What?! You and Jackie aren't dating," Star asked, surprised and pulled away from him, holding him at an arm's length. "But you were spending so much time with her? What have you two been talking about for two weeks then?!"

"That-that's not important," Marco stuttered as his cheeks grew a rosy color. "What is important is why you were putting all that stuff on your face!"

Star quickly moved to turn her face away from him, but she couldn't as he was holding onto her in a tight hug. "I-I was trying to… to… look pretty. Brittney… Brittney Wong did this to me. She told me…" Star stopped, and wiped the tears from her face. "She told me that, no one would ever like me… because I'm ugly." She attempted to stifle a sob, but failed as her body wracked with sadness. Marco's tears stopped falling. He backed away to look at her.

She was a mess. Eye shadow running down her cheeks. Lipstick smudged against his hoodie. Foundation practically everywhere. Sighing at his friend, he ran warm water on a towel before beckoning her forward. Holding her chin in his hand he began to wipe the makeup off of her face. "Star, don't listen to people like Brittney. They're just out to make you feel terrible about yourself because they have nothing better to do with their life." Setting the towel down onto the sink counter he looked right into Star's eyes. "You're beautiful alright? With or without makeup."

"But… Jackie wears makeup… and I thought she wore it for your attention. It's really stupid but-" She let out a small giggle. "I thought if I wore makeup, I'd get your attention."

"You don't need to wear makeup to get my attention Star...I like you for you," he said before pulling her into a hug.

Star's heart rate began to pick up as her mind flooded with thoughts. _He likes me?_ Deciding that she was probably overthinking it, Star wrapped her arms around Marco. Even if he did like her, right now this moment was perfect and she didn't want to ruin it with more questions and doubts.

She smiled into the hug as she snuggled her head into his chest. "Thank you…"


	3. MMORPG

SilverGoldCrystal3: That's a very good idea!

Romantic Sloth: I have to agree! I wrote this story when I was having a very bad day so I guess I projected on Star a little bit! Thanks for the compliment!

Bravo107: Thank you very much!

Lupus Boulevard: She definitely can! But in my opinion, everyone even someone as strong as Star can be overpowered. And everyone can feel alone and powerless. Thank you for your compliment!

deadshoot12345: thank you!

MaFx98: Thank you! I tried to make it a little sad! Thanks for telling me how to make author notes by the way!

xboxrica: Well we will see if she gets whats coming later on!

SonicELITE: Aw no don't cry! I'll try to make happier stories for you!

Here we go! I wrote this in 1 hour! Enjoy! It may be a little cheesy but I hope you like it!

* * *

"+100 EXP +54 Gold Level Up!"

Marco smiled at his raise in level. Grinding for many hours he finally made it to level 47 in his favorite MMORPG. Leaning back into his chair he let out a sigh, stretching his arms over his head. The door of his apartment slammed as his roommate got home. He was about to call out to say hi, but her door closed with a slam before he got the chance. He sighed in annoyance.

"Stella has logged in!" The computer let out a noise as his girlfriend was now online.

Marco jumped up happily, opening the chat box to send her a message. Typing furiously he looked over his message carefully before hitting send.

"Marth: Hey Stella! How was your day at school?"

"Stella is typing…"

* * *

Star threw her bag onto her bed, sighing in frustration. Today's classes took so long! She was happy to be able to relax. Pushing herself into her chair, she spun around in slow circles, before stopping in front of the computer and typing her username into the game.

"Marth is online!"

Her eyes grew wide as she let out a squeal of excitement. _I didn't miss him! We can talk today!_ She thought as she opened the chat box to read his message.

"Stella: Ugh it was awful! But talking to you has made it a million times better!"

"Marth is typing…"

* * *

He felt his cheeks warm up at the message, a goofy smile gracing his face as he began typing.

"Marth: I'm sorry your day was bad! But I'm glad that I could make my princess happier!"

Marco laughed out loud, hoping that she would enjoy his message again. They had been dating for about a year online. Neither of them knew what the other looked like  
in real life. They didn't know each other's real names. Marco didn't care. Just to have someone like Stella, made him happier than you could imagine.

"Stella is typing…"

* * *

She squealed happily yet again, her heart beating fast at how ecstatic she was. She really really _really_ liked Marth. They had so much in common. Well in the case of interests. All they knew about their real lives were their ages. She heard a laugh come from her roommates room across the hall.

"Stella: Omg Marth you're too sweet! And of course you make me happier! Nothing in the world could make me happier than talking to you!"

She hit send on the message, before pushing away from the table and grabbing a pillow. Thrusting her face into it she let out yet another happy squeal as she spun around in circles.

"Marth is typing…"

* * *

Marco heard a squeal come from the other room and he sighed. _She's probably talking to her boyfriend or something._ He thought as he read the message. The smile on his face grew tenfold as his heart rate picked up speed.

"Marth: Oh man, you're making me blush lol. So do you want to go on a quest today? Or just go grind and talk?"

He stretched his back upward as he turned to grab his glass of water. Taking a small sip of it he turned to look at the screen.

"Stella: I'd love to go on a quest with you, my prince!"

He smiled as he moved to add her to his party.

"Marth: Are you ready?"

* * *

Star let out a love struck sigh. _He's so kind._ She sighed as she began typing.

"Stella: Of course! There's a dragon on Mountain Korgo if you want to go take that on!"

She had been trying to take on that dragon for weeks! Marth was never on when she was, so she was excited to try and beat it with her boyfriend by her side.

"Marth: Oh yeah! I heard that there's some secret treasure up there! Ready to go?"

Star smiled at his message, her namesake fluttering in her stomach.

"Stella: As long as you are my prince."

* * *

He loved when she called him that. It made him so happy. He really loved her. He swiftly summoned a horse, and pressed the command to pull Stella on it with him.

"Marth: So how did that test in Spanish go today?"

Marco asked as he directed the horse towards the mountain, the steed going at top speeds.

* * *

Star giggled. His messages always making her feel flustered, even when they weren't romantic, she sighed, opening her menu and setting her magic sword in the weapons slot.

"Stella: I think I did ok! I'm a little nervous though! I didn't understand the conjugations."

"Marth: Well if you'd like I could tutor you. Spanish is my second language."

Star couldn't help the silly grin on her face as she began typing. He was too nice.

"Stella: That would mean the world to me Marth."

Star sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down. She was deep in love with Marth and she really wanted to meet him in real life. But he probably lived on the other side of the world. As a college student, there was no way she could afford a trip to see him.

"Marth is typing…"

* * *

The conversation went on for hours, as the young couple made their way up the mountain, fighting monsters as they talked about silly things.

Marco's eyes grew wide at seeing his health bar. He had been so busy talking to Stella that he hadn't even noticed that he wasn't healing.

"No no no no!" Marco whispered as he tried to grab a health potion from his menu. It was too late. A monster came up from behind and took a swing at him, knocking his 12 out of 400 HP down to 0. His character fell to the ground in a dramatic sweeping motion, as Marco threw his arms into the air.

"No! Stella! She's going to die up there without me!" He yelled into the air as he attempted to respawn at the closest village.

Star gasped as she saw Marth fall to the ground. _He must have run out of HP!_ She thought as she began setting up a shield around his items, making sure none of the monsters destroyed them.

"No! Stella! She's going to die up there without me!" Her roommate shrieked from the other room.

Star jumped up, her eyes wide at the sound of her online aliases name being yelled by her friend. Rushing over to the door she pulled it open at top speeds. Rushing across the hall she threw open the door to her roommates room.

* * *

Marco whipped his head around, seeing his roommate standing there, a shocked look on her face.

"Oh Hey Star. What's up?" He asked, not stopping running to the mountain.

Star looked over his shoulder, seeing the game on his screen. _It can't be…_ She thought as she walked closer, to read the name above his character.

Marth.

She opened her mouth slowly trying to make the words come out of her mouth. She didn't know what to say.

"Marco? Y-you're…. you're Marth?"

Marco turned to look over his shoulder, his eyebrow raised in confusion. "Yeah? What about it?"

Star slowly fell to the ground, her arms wrapping around herself. "M-My prince? Lives in the same house as me?"

His face turned white, pausing the game, and turning to look at her.

"S-Star what do you mean?" He asked quietly, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

Star was so happy, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged herself.

"Marth, It's me! Stella!" She cried out, her cheeks red as she stared at the ground.

Marco felt his heart stop. Standing up he moved to stand in front of her, falling to his knees, his hands on her shoulders.

"Stella? It's you?" He whispered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

She threw herself towards him, burying her face in his chest.

"I can't believe it… I can't believe it...:" She mumbled into his chest as she grasped at his hoodie.

Marco stroked her hair softly, his mind moving a mile a minute.

She pulled back quickly. Her eyes bright as she stared at him.

"Marth! No… Marco! I've wanted to meet you for so long!"

Smiling, he placed his hands around her face, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Stella… Star… So have I."

"I love you!" Both of them shouted at the same time. The two of them smiled at each other, before Star threw herself at him, her lips crashing into his as they fell to the ground together.

* * *

The two gamers, that fell in love in a video game.

They thought that they would never meet.

They thought they lived on the other side of the world.

It turns out, they lived on the other side of the hall.

These two nerds were going to be happy for the rest of their lives. As Stella and Marth, and Star and Marco.


	4. Ghosts

**Hey everyone! I got all your messages and I would like to say thank you for your kind words! And yes! I will take requests! Thank you for asking!**

 **Anyway this prompt took a total of 40 minutes! I hope you enjoy! Stay Awesome! Love Otto!**

* * *

Star smiled to herself, floating down from the chandelier, the screams of the last person checking out the house she lived in echoed from down the street. She chuckled, setting the chains she rattled around in the closet.

She had only been dead for about 3 months but she had already scared over 20 people. She assumed that was impressive for a newbie ghost. Becoming a ghost was pretty much how the books wrote it. You had to regret not doing something in your life. Star's regret was not having enough fun in her life. The fun was cut short by a vein bursting in her brain.

The sound of tires rolling across the pavement, announced the arrival of a new victim to look at her house.

Star giggled, getting into position to pounce on the unsuspecting house buyer.

The door swung open, and she swooped downward, ready to scare the living daylights out of them.

She stopped. Pulling back, she stared at the man standing in the doorframe. He was tall, wide shouldered, had messy brown hair that matched his eyes, and had an adorable mole under his cheek. He was cute.

Shaking her head, she broke out of her daze and went back to the task at hand. Flying down into his face she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

He blinked, a slightly surprised look on his face. "Hi."

Star blinked back at him, shocked that he hadn't gone running. "Hi."

He smiled, walking out the door, grabbing a couple of boxes on the deck and carrying them into the house.

"Good try! It takes a lot to scare me." He chuckled, setting them down on the coffee table.

She stared in awe, this was the first person who wasn't terrified of her.

"Y-You're not running, screaming?" She asked, floating down to stare into his eyes.

Bad mistake. Being that close she could see every color in his eyes, forcing her cheeks to turn a slight shade of pink.

He laughed. "Nope! I just bought this house! The realtor warned me about you but it's cool."

Sticking his hand out to her, he grinned at her. "I'm Marco Diaz. I'm going to be living with you for a long time."

Star was stunned. Slowly she extended her arm, wrapping her fingers around his hand. "Nice to meet you… Marco… I'm Star. Star Butterfly."

Marco smiled, his cheeks a shade of red at hearing the beautiful ghosts name. She had long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes that he could get lost in, an adorable red horned headband on her head, and two small pink hearts on her cheeks. She was beautiful.

"Well I better get unpacked." He smiled, letting go of her hand and grabbing the boxes. Carrying them up the stairs, he turned back to her, giving her a small smile.

"I hope we can get along!"

* * *

2 years later.

Star sighed, flying through the air in small circles, as Marco sat on the couch, reading a new book he bought, by the light of the candle. The power had been out for the past 3 hours, the sound of rain hitting the window, a constant reminder of the lack of TV and internet. Huffing in annoyance she flew down to him, and moved to sit in his lap.

"Marco!" She whined, curling up in his lap. "I'm bored!"

He sighed, setting the book down. "So? What am I supposed to do?"

"Let's do something!" She demanded, turning to face him, her cheeks red from being so close to his face.

Marco's face flushed. Even though she was a ghost it was strange having a girl sitting on your lap.

"You can't leave the house and I can't go flying with you. I'm alive." He sighed, turning his face away from her, to hide the blush coating his cheeks.

Star huffed, flying upwards and off of him as she crossed her arms over chest. "Let's play some video games or something!"

He chuckled. "Star, the power is out. We can't." He shook his head, teasingly making fun of her. "Look why don't you just go corporeal and sit with me. I'll read this book out loud to you."

She sighed, raising her hand and snapping her fingers, her form becoming solid. Even in her solid form she was still slightly transparent. Flopping down next to him, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Marco smiled down at her, before turning to the first page of the book and starting to read aloud. "'I am Tom.' the three eyed man spoke toward the mirror on the wall. 'And I am in love with a human.'"

Star cuddled her head into the crook of his arm, as he wrapped it around her shoulders. The two of them read the cheesy romance novel for hours, about a demon falling in love with a girl from earth. Star smiled as the two characters finally kissed, after 23 chapters of dodging the feelings they had for each other.

She bit her lip, deep in thought, as she played with the strings on Marco's hoodie. Mumbling she looked up at him, her eyes gleaming.

Marco was confused, not hearing what came out of her mouth. "What?"

Star crinkled up her nose in an adorable way, before mumbling a little louder.

He sighed. "Star I can't hear you."

Star huffed, looking up at him. "When are we going to do that?" She asked annoyed.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "When are we going to kiss?"

Marco's tongue stopped working. He opened his mouth to respond but all that came out were confused noises.

Star turned on the couch, pushing the book out of his hand and taking it in her own. "I mean. It's pretty obvious. I like you. I thought you were able to tell."

His cheeks were a bright shade of red, as he looked down at the slightly see through hand capturing his own. "You… You like me?"

Laughing she leaned closer to him. "Marco, I thought you knew. I mean we've been doing all that romantic junk like cuddling, taking naps together, hugging, holding hands and all that jazz."

Her face fell as she backed away.

"I thought you liked me to… You were the only person who didn't run away every time you saw me." She whispered as her eyes turned downward.

"I guess I was wrong." Small glowing tears fell from her eyes as she said those words.

Marco broke out of his trance at these words, turning towards her he placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to look him in the eyes.

"Star… I don't like you. I love you. "

Star's tears stopped as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too!" She squealed, a smile breaking out on her face as she threw herself towards him, her lips crashing into his own as they tumbled off the couch. Hitting the ground with a thump, Marco began running his fingers through her hair, loving how soft it was. Most people thought that ghosts would have stringy hair that was rough to the touch. Boy were they wrong. Cradling her head with his fingertips he deepened the kiss, allowing himself to do the one thing he had wanted to do for months.

She let a dreamy sigh escape from her mouth as she buried her fingers in his hair, tugging on it slightly. Unbeknownst to her, her legs began to float upwards in her happiness. Star giggled, pulling back and resting her forehead on his.

"You had me worried there for a minute. Don't scare me like that Marco!" She smiled, flicking his nose.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "Sorry Star. I won't let it happen again."

"You better not!"

* * *

1 year later

Star awoke in their bed with a jolt, as a crash came from the living room. Turning to her side she looked for Marco. Fear shot through her form. He wasn't there.

Throwing the blankets off of herself, she flew down the stairs. "Marco?!" She screamed into the air as she ran into the living room.

A deafening bang echoed through the house as Marco's body hit the ground with a thud.

She turned her head to see the silhouette of a man holding a gun, standing there in shock.

"Holy shit! A ghost!" He screamed, running out the door, overdramatically.

Star fell to her knees, ripping the sleeve off of his shirt and wrapping it around the wound in Marco's stomach.

"Marco? Come on! You can't die yet! We still haven't found something for you to regret!" She whispered, cradling his head in her arms.

He coughed, a splatter of blood flying out of his mouth and staining his shirt. "I'm sorry Star." He rasped, raising his hand to caress her face. "I had to stop him. He was about to steal this…"

His other hand raised to reveal a small velvet box, now stained with blood. Star took it slowly into her hand, opening it quietly. Tears began streaming down her face at the sight of a small diamond ring sitting in there.

"You idiot! Ghosts can't get married!" She sobbed, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "You should have let him take it!"

"I'm sorry Star." He whispered, stroking her hair as he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head.

"Please don't leave me, Marco… I love you…" She sniffled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Marco let a couple of tears fall from his eyes as he hugged her back. "I love you too Star…" He whispered softly.

Falling limp in her arms, his eyes closed for the last time.

"Marco… Please... No… Come back." She sobbed, holding his still form tight in her opaque arms.

Crying profusely, she rocked back and forth, her face buried in her hands as the cold body of her lover laid in front of her, whispering his name over and over again.

Letting out a scream, identical to the one she used to try and scare Marco, she cursed at the burglar that did this.

The feeling of cold fingers wrapping around her shoulder broke her out of her screaming fit. She whipped her head around, ready to kill the person interrupting her mourning. Behind her a man stood there. He was tall, wide shouldered, had messy brown hair that matched his eyes, and had an adorable mole under his cheek. He looked exactly like the day she met him. Albeit more transparent.

"Hi." He said, a bright smile on his face.

The two of them fell to the floor, not making a thud as the two of them began floating inches above it.

Her lips crashed against his yet again as her tears turned to happy tears. Pulling away quickly she smiled at him. "You! You're such a jerk! You promised me you wouldn't scare me any more!"

He laughed. "I know! I know! I'm sorry!"

Star backed up, looking at him before throwing herself into his arms, her own wrapped tightly around his chest. "How on earth are you here?!" She yelled happily. "I thought you had no regrets!"

He grabbed her chin and lifted her up to place a small kiss on her lips. "I did have a regret. My regret was not spending enough time with you."

She snorted, burying her face in his chest. "You're so cheesy."

He smiled, stroking her hair once more as the two of them began floating up and through the ceiling into their shared bedroom. He didn't want this moment being ruined by… you know. His dead body.

"Well? you never answered me." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her scalp.

"Answered what?"

He grinned, letting go of her and rushing downstairs to grab the small velvet box. Flying back up to her he opened it once more. "I know we legally can't get married but… What do you say?" He got on one transparent knee. "Will you marry me?"

Star tackled him in a hug. "You dummy! Of course I will!" She squealed happily.

The two of them stayed there for a long time, cuddling and spending time together. Of course it was interrupted by the police taking Marco's body away but it didn't bother them.

And many years later, a couple moved in that were more than happy to throw them a wedding. And they died happily ever after.


	5. Sleepy Time Confession

**Hi everyone! I'm churning out stories like a machine! Any way I hope you enjoy this one! Another hour long challenge! Stay awesome!**

 **Love, Otto!**

* * *

A loud wet sound came from the tv as the monster fell off the motorcycle. Breaking into laughter, the two best friends fell off the bed with a thud. It was a weekly tradition to stay up all night and watch bad movies until they passed out. Of course this tradition took place only during the summer.

Star climbed back onto the bed, reaching down to pull Marco up. She giggled at his disheveled form on the floor.

"I can't believe the swamp monster thought the motorcycle was a horse! And then he died?! That was such a stupid movie!" She snorted with laughter as she clutched her stomach.

Marco smiled up at her, climbing up and laying on his stomach next to her. Grabbing the remote, he went to the main menu and chose the next movie in the playlist.

"You ready to start Troll 2?" He asked, looking over at her. The apples of his cheeks matched the fruit they were named after as he stared into her sky blue eyes.

 _7 months._ He thought as she nodded, turning towards the tv, her beautiful face glowing with excitement. _It's been 7 months since I've fallen in love with Star._

Turning the movie on, he flopped back onto the bed, his mind in inner turmoil.

 _We've been best friends for 3 years._ He ran his hand through his hair as he rested his chin on the other hand.

 _I've been in love with Star for 7 months and I still haven't told her._ Marco let out a quiet sigh as he looked at the object of his affection from the corner of his eye. The way her blonde hair bounced when she laughed, framing her face perfectly.

Marco frowned inwardly. _If I told her and she liked me back we could start dating._

He crossed his arms under his chin. _But if we broke up… Our friendship would never be the same._

He had been thinking about this almost every single day since he fell for her. _And if she doesn't like me… She might hate me for being in love with her._

Turning his head he looked at the clock on the wall. _3 am. Usually I've fallen asleep and Star stays awake until 5._

Feeling a bump on his shoulder, he turned his head to look at what it was. Star was leaning on his arm, her eyes closed and her soft breathing being the only sound coming from her.

 _Maybe I could practice telling her._

* * *

Star giggled at the bad special effects of the movie, enjoying this time with Marco. Usually he was busy with work and she was busy with royalty lessons. These movie nights were some of the only times she got to spend time with her Marco.

Turning her head slightly to the side she gazed at the teenager, seemingly in deep thought. Seeing Marco so pensive, it made Star begin to think.

 _8 months. I can't believe I've been in love with Marco for 8 months._ She sighed, her hearts glowing slightly at the handsome sight of him.

 _Usually he falls asleep by now._ She thought smiling over at him before scootching closer to him. _Maybe if I pretend to be asleep he will cuddle me. We usually cuddle on  
the couch and stuff but never on my bed. It would be nice. _

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes quickly.

Marco looked over at her, her breath hitting his cheek softly as she slept.

"Star are you awake?" He whispered over to her.

She said nothing.

"Good. I don't want you hearing what I'm about to say." He moved his hand to wrap around her own, careful not to wake her.

Star's mind was going a mile a minute. _What doesn't he want me to hear? Did he break one of my swords or something?_

Marco let out a deep sigh, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

"Star, we've been best friends for over 3 years. I mean… I can't imagine a life without you in it. Is that weird? Whatever." He spoke quietly, as he didn't want to wake  
this sleeping beauty.

Star smiled inwardly. She couldn't imagine a life without him either. _Life without you would be like milk without cookies, macaroni without cheese, peanut butter without  
jelly._ _No I didn't use those as examples because they're usually on top of each other. Shut up brain._

Marco swallowed his fear, as he mentally prepared himself to say these next words.

"Star, you're probably the greatest thing that's happened to me. Without you… I don't even know what I would do."

Star forced the smile that was crawling on her face down, not wanting to interrupt him.

He moved slightly, sighing as he put his face in his free hand.

"But why is it so hard to tell you that I'm in love with you?" He finally whispered after agonizingly long minutes of silence.

Star bolted upward startling him as he tumbled off the side of the bed.

His head poked up from the side, face bright red as he looked at the wide awake princess.

She held her hands to her heart, trying to slow her heartbeat. Her face was turned down, a small unbelieving smile on her face, as she attempted to hide her glowing  
hearts.

Marco shook with fear. _Did she hear me? Why did I think this was a good idea?_

"Well goodnight Star!" He shot up from the floor, walking as fast as he could towards the door.

"Wait!" Star jumped to her feet, rushing over and capturing his hand in hers, effectively stopping him from leaving.

She held his hand tightly staring into his eyes intently.

"Marco… Did you mean what you said?" She whispered, looking down, scared that she misheard him.

He froze from his panicking, looking down at the terrified Star. He gulped.

"Only… Only if you want me to." He responded, in an equally quiet tone. The only sound in the room was the buzzing from the muted TV, the light of the screen surrounding them in a white glow.

Star looked up, smiling warmly at him as she let out a giggle breaking the awkward silence.

"You dummy! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug as happy tears streaked her cheeks.

Marco couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real. This must be an evil clone sent by Ludo or something. He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking deep into her eyes.  
 _Beautiful blonde hair? Check. Stunning blue eyes? Check. Adorable hearts? Check? Pink supple lips that I always have to fight to not kiss them? Check._

It was her.

She grinned widely at him as she bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Marco! I've liked you for so long! I've been trying not to tell you for months! I was scared you would hate me!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck in a  
tight hug.

Marco smiled. Wrapping his own arms around her waist, he lifted her into the air, spinning around and around in pure bliss.

"Star! Now that I know you like me to… I need to just say it! Star Butterfly! I love you!" He laughed, setting her down and gazing into her eyes.

Star jumped up, capturing him in another hug, wrapping her legs around his waist in excitement. "Marco Diaz! I love you too!" She exclaimed, happy tears staining his shoulder.

He secured his arms around her waist, holding her tighter in the hug, laughing heartily.

Startling him, she let go of his neck, her legs and his arms, the only thing keeping her from falling. Grabbing his face in her hands she pulled him in, smashing her lips  
into his.

His eyes shot open in shock, before closing as he returned the kiss with equal passion, his hands running up and down her back. Backing up towards the bed he sat down, allowing her to rest on his lap.

Separating with a smack, they sat there, panting as they stared into each others eyes.

"God I love you." He mumbled, burying his face in her neck.

She giggled, pushing him back on the bed. "I know. I love you too."

Even though many people didn't support them as a couple, especially some people at school, they didn't care. Even though they were scared they would break up, it  
never happened. They remained boyfriend and girlfriend for 5 years. They stopped dating though. As King and Queen of Mewni, they didn't really have much time together. But once a week, they still had their movie night, reliving the memory of the time they finally came together. As Star and Marco.


	6. Street Fighter

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank you all so much for your nice words and compliments! Star VS The Forces of Evil is the first show I've ever written for and it means a lot that you like them! So anyway! One of my friends challenged me to write a story in 10 minutes and this was the outcome! I hope you enjoy! By the way, do you guys mind if I post Teen one shots here or should I start a new oneshot series for Mature and Teen stories!**

 **Enjoy! Love, Otto!**

* * *

"Marco! What is that!?" The bubbly blonde shrieked, dragging her boyfriend away from the counter and towards the machine covered with pictures of people fighting. Luckily he had already paid for the meal.

His eyes widened at the sight of the machine. "Oh shoot! I thought they got rid of this game!" He ran up to it, looking over all the controls.

"So what is it?" She asked, poking her head over his shoulder, her chin resting softly on it.

"Star! This master piece is Street Fighter! It's a fighting game! You choose a character and beat up the other characters!" He exclaimed, turning towards her, his hands clasping her shoulders as he stared into her eyes.

Star could feel her cheeks warming up at the close proximity of her boyfriend and best friend. It's been a week since they finally confessed to each other. She smiled at his excited demeanor as he turned back to the machine.

"Oh man! You're going to love this game!" Marco was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as he fished his wallet out of his pocket.

She giggled, standing next to him, chewing on the top of her wand absentmindedly. "So how do you play?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, moving her in front of the machine.

"Ok so, you use this stick to move, this button to kick, and this button to punch." He pointed rapidly at the things so fast that Star couldn't figure out which was which.

"And that's it. It's simple!" He backed up slightly to watch her play. "I chose the only girl character for you. She's really cool."

Star laughed, as a voice came from the machine. "Round 1!"

She jumped, startled as she was thrown into a fight against a giant man at least 3 times the size of her character.

Pressing buttons as fast as she could, she let out a startled squeak as her character jumped, spinning in mid air. Her character was slammed into the ground as her HP  
went down to half. Furrowing her brow, she stuck her tongue out in concentration. Hitting what she thought was the punch button, she managed to bring down her enemy's HP to 3 quarters. All of a sudden, the male character, backed up, his hands flaming.

"Marco! What do I do?!" She squealed as the character began screaming.

Her character fell to the ground with a thud, a massive "Game Over" covering the screen. Star sighed in exasperation, stepping away from the game.

"That wasn't very fun Marco." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest in an angry huff.

He chuckled, putting his hands on her shoulder and putting her in front of the game. "It was your first time playing. Here let me help."

Marco slipped two more quarters into the machine, stepping back as the title theme began playing again.

Star looked over at him, expecting him to give her tips. Her eyes widened as he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her own, his hands resting on top of her own. Her cheeks flushed at the feeling of his breath against her cheek, sending shivers up her spine.

"Here this is what you do." He whispered, moving her hands over the controls, skillfully hitting combos again and again.

Her mind was going haywire, his strong arms, wrapped around her tightly, his scent surrounding her... His lips so close to her own…

Her knees fell weak, his arms keeping her standing, as she fought the uncontrollable urge to forget the game and just kiss him right then and there.

He smiled, pushing his cheek against her own, sending chills up her spine. "You're doing awesome Star…" He whispered encouragingly.

She laughed weakly, her mind not even close to focused on the game. "Y-Yeah… Thanks Marco…"

Star attempted to focus more on the game, instead of how nice it felt in his arms. Did he not realize just what he was doing to her? He pushed against her cheek again, her stomach filling with butterflies at the sentiment.

Her eyes on the screen she saw the enemy at almost zero HP. The female character seemed to be charging up a final attack.

 _It's now or never._ She thought, letting go of the controls, and spinning around in his grasp.

"Star, what are you doi-" Her lips pressed against his own, her hands resting on his chest, her fingers tightly gripping his hoodie as she pulled him closer.

Hearing a "You Win!" Come from the machine, she pulled away to see the shocked and pleased look on Marco's face. A goofy smile resting on his face as he attempted to regain his mental footing.

Star giggled, leaning into him, her grip loosening on his hood. "So… Any more games you want to play?" She whispered up at him, a very pleased smile on her face.

Marco snapped out of his lovesick daze, looking down at her. "Well… I've got some more games at home." He responded, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer.

She let out a pleased sigh, pressing her lips against his softer this time. Pulling away, she gave him a knowing smirk.

"Just so you know… I'm going to need a lot of help in those games." She gave him a cheesy wink, as the two young lovers walked out of the pizza parlor.


	7. Supply Closet (LIME)

**Hey everyone! This one is a little limey! Also I'm really sorry I rushed the ending, I've been absolutely swamped with school! But anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **Love, Otto!**

* * *

The smell of paper. The clack of the keyboard. The muttering of his coworkers. Yeah. Marco Diaz did _not_ like working here. Typing out his monthly report, he let out an exasperated groan of annoyance. He had made a small mistake in his math and it ruined the entire thing. Holding down the backspace key he grumbled to himself, massaging his temple as he felt a headache coming.

"Heeeeyyy Marco!" A bubbly voice came from behind him. Soft hands enveloped his eyes, making the world disappear. "Guess who!"

He chuckled, pulling her hands off his face. "Star I know it's you." He spun around in his chair to face her.

She gave him an earth shattering smile as she threw her arms around him. "Ding ding ding! You are correct! Your prize is a hug!"

He grinned, embracing her back as he buried his face in her hair. "How are you Star?" He mumbled into her hair.

Star giggled pulling away, much to Marco's disappointment. "I'm awesome! As always! I missed you honey!"

Her white dress shirt was slightly disheveled indicating that she rushed to get here before she was late.

"You really need to start getting up when I do. If you did you wouldn't miss me." He laughed, reaching over and straightening her shirt out.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in fake annoyance. "You always come in super early though!"

He smirked at her, standing up and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Your dad owns this entire company! I have to make a good impression on him." Marco sat back in the chair, spinning around once before leaning forward, resting his  
elbows on his knees.

 _Especially if I want to propose to you._ He thought, cracking a small smile, feeling the small box in his back pocket.

She giggled, throwing herself to sit in his lap.

"Marco~" She purred into his ear. "Can we go get some supplies?"

His eyes widened with shock as she moved to press her lips on his neck. "Already? It's only noon!"

Her lip stuck out in a pout. "But Marco! I didn't get any kisses this morning!" She whined softly, not letting their coworkers hear.

"But-" His words died on his tongue. She was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Marco?" She whispered, a small frown on her face.

He swallowed, looking down at her in his lap. Her long blonde hair pinned up in a messy bun, her lips painted a bright red that looked absolutely tempting, and her eyes held all of the sky in them. In a love struck daze he slowly nodded. "I can't say no to you."

Her frown slipped off her face, immediately being replaced with a warm smile. "Meet you in five minutes?" She asked softly.

"See you then." He whispered, helping her stand up.

She skipped away in the direction of one of the many supply closets around the building.

Running his hands over his face he let out a sigh. _Seriously we can't keep doing this or we will get caught and I'll never get to marry her._

* * *

Creaking the door open, he shut it quickly making sure that it would not open by a breeze or something. Sadly there were no locks on the closets.

Turning around, he saw his girlfriend sitting on the shelf at the back, her legs crossed in a ladylike way. She giggled, throwing her arms forward, ready for Marco to come hug her.

His face turned red as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close for a tight hug.

Pulling away from the hug, Star reached behind her back, grabbing the band holding her hair up, and pulled it away, letting her hair fall, cascading down her shoulders.

Marco pressed his lips to hers roughly as she dug her fingers into his hair. She softly bit at his bottom lip, pulling him closer. He let out a deep groan as his hands ran up  
and down her back, sending shivers up her spine.

Hooking her leg on his hip, she let him pick her up. The two of them engaging in a battle of dominance. Breaking the kiss to breath, he pressed his lips to her neck, driving her wild.

Dropping her legs from his sides she stood strongly, grasping his tie in one hand pulling him closer, she slammed her lips against his, her lipstick smearing against his own. He cupped her face with one hand, as his other rested on the small of her back. She laughed breathlessly as he traced small circles on the base of her spine. He smiled into the kiss.

"I love you…" Star murmured, pressing her lips against his neck. His senses were going wild. Grabbing her by the shoulders he pressed her against the wall, his hand trailing up her shirt, drawing small circles on her stomach.

He groaned against her lips, pushing his hips against hers. She grinned, laughing at how easily she could make him go crazy. One of her legs began travelling upward, his hand holding her thigh in a soft grip. Her arms threw themselves over his shoulders, her fingers nimbly running through his soft brown hair.

"I love you too…" He whispered, sucking softly on her collar bone. She melted in his embrace, wanting nothing more than to go home with him and spend the day in their bedroom.

The doorknob rattled back and forth, as a black haired woman walked in, a tall man held by the tie, a flirty look on her face.

"Come on Tom~" Janna's voice beckoned as she tugged him into the closet.

Her eyes grew wide before her smile grew wider. "Oh hey Star! Hey Marco! Sorry we didn't know this room was occupied. We'll go to another closet!" She barked a laugh, the older man she had by the tie flushing deeply.

"Have fun! Be safe!" She said, reaching into her pocket and throwing a small wrapped package in their direction.

Closing the door, they were left in silence. The two of them staring at each other in shock of almost getting caught by someone important.

Marco groaned, letting out a small laugh. "That was close."

She giggled, grabbing the small package and examining it. Her face turned bright red. "Does this mean Janna? And Tom? In our closet?"

"I guess so." He moved to sit next to her, the two of them propped against the wall.

Her fingers moved to intertwine with his, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He swung his arm over her shoulders, allowing her to snuggle into the crook of his arm.

"That was _way_ too close." She giggled, a pleased smile on her face.

"Yeah… It was." He swept her into his arms, tightly hugging her as he pressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

Star closed her eyes, extremely comfortable in his arms, her eyes begging her to sleep as they fell more and more.

"Hey we didn't finish… Want to keep going?" She whispered up at him, her hand resting softly against his his chest, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Star, that was too close. We have to stop. What if someone saw Janna and Tom coming in here and suspected something? If they told your dad…" He trailed off, staring down at her. Her blue eyes sparkling with love at him, beckoned him to come closer.

"Actually… We can continue but…" He thought deeply. He knew that he was planning to do this next week but he knew that Star would want to 'get supplies', tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that. He couldn't risk it. He had to do it now or else he may not get the chance.

"Star, I have to ask you something." He pushed away, reaching into his back pocket, his fingers wrapped tightly around the small box.

"Marco! You can ask me anything! Are you ok?" She asked, worried that he was uncomfortable or scared.

He waved his hand in front of his face swiftly, his head shaking side to side. "I'm fine Star! This is just going to be a little awkward…"

Her breath hitched, worried that he found someone else. She knew he loved her but there was always that little voice in the back of her head saying he didn't.

He pulled the small box out of his pocket, covering it with both hands. "I was planning to do this tonight but I can't risk us getting caught by your dad."

Standing up slowly, he pulled her up with him. Swallowing his nerves he slowly lowered to one knee. Her hands flew up to her face, covering her mouth in shock.

"Star Butterfly… I love you more than anyone in the entire world. You are everything to me. We've been together for 5 years…" He spoke softly, worry filling every word.

Tears streaked her face, her mascara slightly running down her cheeks. They weren't sad tears in any way. These were tears of joy, of love, of happiness, of excitement, and of bliss.

"I know this isn't the most romantic place on earth, but I do know that this room is special to us…" A surge of confidence ran through his body, as he presented the small box to her.

"Star Butterfly, Will you marry me?" He spoke louder than before, not caring if any of his coworkers heard him.

She fell to her knees, her arms wrapping around his neck, as she sobbed into his shoulder. A flurry of "yes's" flew out of her mouth as he hugged her back.

He smiled, pulling away and removing the ring from the box. She laughed, holding her hand up to let him slip the ring onto her fingers, her other hand wiping away the mascara on her cheeks.

She whipped out her phone, sending a message to Janna.

"Janna I need you to bring me more of those 'gifts' of yours."

She smiled over at Marco, tackling him in a hug.

Her phone buzzed, a response from Janna.

"No problem, but why? Are you and Diaz gonna get freaky in the closet?"

Star laughed, opening the camera, and pulling Marco to her side. He knew she wanted to take a picture of it. He grinned, pressing his lips to her cheek, her hand held up to show the ring.

Sending it quickly to Janna she added a small message. "You know it. And please keep everyone away from the closet."

"I'll get one of my 'friends' to call in a favor. You guys won't be bothered all day. I'll be there in two minutes, don't get too freaky before then! Also if you hear the fire alarm don't panic."

Star moved to sit in his lap, her hands pulling his buttons loose. "You're not going anywhere. We have to celebrate." She purred into his ear, as she popped the last button open.

He smiled, obviously flustered, pushing her backwards, slowly lowering her to the ground. "Whatever you say my princess."


	8. Marching Band

**Hey everyone! This one shot was super duper fun to write and I would love to continue if you like it! It's so fun to write hormone crazed teenage Star and Marco! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Love, Otto!**

* * *

"Ok! Everyone! Let's start from the beginning!" The instructor called out from her stand at the front of the field.

"Trumpets, you need to be louder!" She pointed towards Marco and the rest of the trumpets.

He rolled his eyes, knowing that they were playing as loud as they could. The music called for it to be pianissimo, not fortissimo. Reaching up he grabbed his shoulder, pulling hard to crack his neck. Holding a metal instrument for hours on end can really hurt.

"Nail it this time and you guys can get a water break!" She yelled to the back, the drum major starting to hit the block.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" And they were thrown into action, music blaring from all of them. His feet hit the taps, his shoulders squared to the sidelines. After 3 years of this, he knew exactly what he was doing. His section stepped backwards, moving to the 30 yard line. He smiled inwardly, hearing Ferguson nail his solo. Senior year was going to go awesome.

Everything was going perfect. And then he hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

Star sighed, her flag spinning in circles in her hands. She was hoping this year her mom would be instructing a different marching band. Moving to California, she thought that her mom would be teaching at a different school. But of course as luck would have it, she was stuck with her again.

The wind was picking up speed, and it was getting harder and harder to control the flag in her hands. She turned her head to the side, seeing a sight for sore eyes. Him. Playing that trumpet amazingly. It was only the third day of band camp but she was already infatuated with the cute boy.

She didn't even know his name. All she knew was that he had handsome messy brown hair, soft brown eyes she could get lost in, a cute smile that made her knees weak and a mole on his cheek that completed the look like a bow on top of a present.

She snapped out of her lovesick daze, realizing that a toss was coming. Spinning it faster in her hands, she snapped her wrist upward, the flag soaring into the air, spinning gracefully. She gasped as the flag was picked up by a strong gust of wind, and thrown into the direction of the trumpets.

A clang echoed across the field as she winced. Opening her eyes, she gasped again, seeing her crush on the ground, holding his head in his hand as her flag sat next to him.

She ran over, sliding on her knees towards him. Luckily the grass wasn't dry. Grabbing his head she pulled him closer, examining it closely.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, looking down at him, trying to force the blush on her cheeks down.

He groaned, slowly opening his eyes. The sun hurt his eyes after such a hard hit. The pain seemed to lessen when he saw who was holding him. Her. The girl in color guard who he always had to force himself to stay focused and not stare at all day.

He didn't even know her name. All he knew was that she had gorgeous long blonde hair that he wanted to run his fingers through, stunning blue eyes that looked more beautiful than the sky, supple pink lips that he caught himself staring at more often than not, and two absolutely adorable heart shaped birthmarks on her cheeks.

He grinned goofily, unknowingly making her heart flutter. "I-It's cool. I'm ok." He whispered up at her, the pain practically gone.

"Alright! You guys should go get some ice for that, but when you get back, I expect you to work through the next break!" The director pointed towards the school.

Star stared up at her, an unbelieving look on her face.

"No. That's not fair, we are going to take a break with everyone else." She said, pulling Marco to his feet, leaving both the trumpet and the flag on the field.

Marco's jaw dropped. She just talked back to a teacher. He thought he couldn't like her anymore then he already did. He was wrong.

Mrs. Butterfly sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Someone get his trumpet."

Star smiled over at him as the two of them walked in the direction of the school.

"Sorry about the flag thing, I didn't know that such a strong wind would pick it up. I'm Star." She giggled adorably causing his cheeks to flush a bright red.

"It's ok, It didn't hurt too bad." He lied. It hurt like hell. "I'm Marco." He laughed as they opened the door. He was happy to finally learn her name.

The walked through the hall, making their way to the fitness room.

He bit his lip, realizing he was alone with a gorgeous girl he liked. "S-So…" He tried to push that thought to the back of his mind. "That was pretty bold of you to stand  
up to Mrs. Butterfly."

She shrugged, her cheeks a bright red as she had the same thought that they were alone. "It's easy when she raised you."

Marco's world came crashing down around him. "Wait… She's your mom?!" He exclaimed turning towards her.

She laughed, opening the door. "Yeah. We just moved here from Ohio. It was strange moving when I only had one year left to go in High School. By the way, don't worry, I'm not as mean as her." She sent him a wink, motioning him to sit down in the chair as she got ice.

His heart skipped a beat as he sat down, his hand gripping the gray t shirt he was wearing. He looked over at her, humming a small song as she scooped the ice into a bag.

"You're really cute." He thought.

Star dropped the bag of ice in shock, making Marco jump in alarm. She turned slowly towards him, her face a bright red.

"D-did you j-just call me… cute?" She whispered, her face frozen in a look of shock.

His face lost all color. "D-did I say that outloud?" He whispered in response.

She nodded furiously as she bent down to scoop the ice back into the bag. "I-I didn't expect a handsome boy to call me cute…" She squeaked in realization of what she just said, dropping the bag yet again.

If his face could have exploded it would. The pale complexion he had from saying that outloud was quickly replaced by a deep shade of crimson.

He stood up swiftly, walking over to help her pick up the ice. Picking them up one at a time and placing it in the bag, they sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

One by one, the ice found its way back into the bag. One ice cube remained. Marco reached towards it, hoping to be a gentleman and take care of the last piece. Star  
reached towards it at the same time, hoping to be helpful, considering it was her fault that he needed ice.

Her hand reached it first, only for Marco's hand to envelop hers a second later. Blue eyes met brown ones as they felt themselves losing themselves in them. Star tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she contemplated what to do.

Her face darted towards his, capturing his lips with her own. His eyes shot open before fluttering closed, his hand travelling up and cupping her cheek. She let go of the ice cube, her arms wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss, tongues battling for dominance. He groaned against her lips, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer.

She smiled, moving to sit on his lap. Snapping out of her lovesick daze she pulled away, her eyes filled with fear and regret.

"I-I'm so sorry Marco!" She exclaimed, using her hair to hide her face.

Marco couldn't believe it. He thought this day was going to go horribly this morning. Boy was he wrong. He placed his hand on her cheek, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Don't be." He whispered, his lips pressed against hers once more.

If her mouth wasn't busy at the moment, her jaw would drop. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist as he leaned forward, resting her on her back. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He pushed the bag of ice to the side, in order to run his fingers through her hair. It was as soft as he thought it would be. He separated from her lips, in exchange pressing his own against her neck, lightly sucking on it. She moaned, her fingers grasping at his back, his shirt being pulled up slowly.

"S-so…" She panted, her hands slipping up his shirt. "I guess it's pretty obvious that I-" She gasped as he softly bit her collar bone. "I-I like you!"

She pushed him over, moving to sit on him as she began returning the favor of giving him small marks on his neck.

His breath hitched, as she straddled him, biting and sucking on his neck. "T-That's good. Cause I l-like you too."

She separated, rolling off him to rest, panting from the insane amount of stuff they just did. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She smiled, burying  
her head in the crook of his neck. She sighed, nuzzling his cheek, as her own filled with heat.

His cheeks felt hot as he realized just what happened. "Wow…" He breathed.

"Did that just happen?" He asked, an amazed tone in his voice.

Star giggled, burying her face in her hands before nodding.

He stared at the ceiling, still not believing this was real.

"Hey… um… we did a lot… do you…" He started, scratching his cheek with one hand. "D-do you want to continue after band practice today? Maybe get some i-ice  
cream?" He stuttered, looking down at her.

She gave him a dazzling smile, before leaning up to kiss him softly.

"It's a date."


	9. Making a Deal

**Hey everyone! Awesome news! I'm getting much faster at writing! This was written in about 10 minutes! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Love! Otto!**

* * *

"Please Marco!" Star whined, her arms around his waist in a tight grasp, putting all her weight on him.

"No! I'm not going to!" He groaned, her weight barely affecting him as he walked towards the door.

"It's just an hour! Please!" She yelled, her legs gripping around his as she sat on his foot.

"Star! I'm not watching My Little Pony with you!" He looked down at her, an annoyed look on his face. As much as he loved her, he would not do something so unmanly. He bent down and pulled her fingers of his leg one by one.

Star bit her lip in thought, trying to come up with a way to keep him from leaving. As he yanked her last finger off his leg she fell to the floor with a thump. Pulling at her hair she watched him make his way to the door, his feet making stomping sounds.

"Ten kisses!" She yelled after him, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned his head slowly, pondering this offer. _She usually doesn't offer kisses unless she really wants something._ He thought as he began stepping backwards to look down at her.

"As long as I want?" He asked as he bent down to look her in the eyes.

She nodded eagerly, happy that she was finally getting through to him.

"Whenever I want?"

She hopped up, pressing her lips against his nose.

"I'd prefer them right after we watch the finale." She winked, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch.

He smiled, pulling her into his lap. No matter what he could never turn down kisses from his princess. He understood why so many guys dreamed of kissing a princess. It was a magical feeling, a feeling indescribable. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips against her cheek. He knew it was selfish to only want her to himself, but after seeing all those guys leering at her at college, he wanted to protect her. He knew she could protect herself but… there was some things he couldn't help but want to do.

She leaned into him, pressing her face against his own as she pressed the play button on the remote.

 _My Little Pony! My Little Pony Ahahahahhh My Little Pony!_

Marco rolled his eyes at the girly theme song. It fit Star's personality to a point. And as far as he could tell by her rambling about the show, was that Pinkie Pie was her favorite.

She began singing along with the theme as she cuddled into his arms, in the most adorable way.

The episode started, a purple pony with wings and a horn looking sad as three very brightly colored ponies talked to her. He winced at the bright colors. Maybe he'd get used to them.

 _It isn't that I'm ungrateful_

 _for all the things that I've earned._

 _For all the journeys I have taken_

 _All the lessons, that I've learned._

Star's smile grew wide at the sound of a new song starting. That smile quickly fell at the next line of the song.

 _I have my wings, I wear this crown_

 _I'm a princess, this is true_

 _But it's still unclear to me_

 _Just what I am meant to do_

Her eyes filled with sadness. Marco's heart clenched at seeing her so sad. He knew she was scared about becoming queen of Mewni in a couple months. This show and many other cartoons were her safe zone, away from all her troubles of royalty. Marco tightened his grip around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

He could sense that she was smiling after that. He cozied into the couch, preparing for a long episode, probably full of tea parties and dresses.

* * *

As the pony he learned was Twilight Sparkle slammed the giant centaur creature to the ground, Marco felt his jaw drop as a giant explosion took over the screen.

"Holy shit." He whispered into Star's hair as the centaur bartered for her magic in exchange for the lives of her friends.

As the episode ended, Star turned towards Marco, a flirty look on her face.

"Well wild man, you've definitely earned those kisses." She whispered towards him as she moved to slam her lips into his.

Marco grinned against her lips, pulling her close to him as she deepened the kiss. She giggled as he leaned forward, putting her on her back.

Separating, he panted. "Y-you know… I wouldn't mind watching more if I get kisses every time." He breathlessly laughed.

She smiled up at him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Let's make a deal."

Marco's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"You watch 10 episodes, we can do more than kissing." She winked at him, before pulling him flush against her body.

Marco's cheeks turned as red as his hoodie and his heart skipped a beat. He knew that he _had_ to watch more episodes. Right after this kissing session.

* * *

 **Also! I've gotten a few questions on tumblr and here if I roleplay at all! And the answer is yes! I roleplay starco all the time!**


	10. Phantom of The Opera (Musical AU Part 1)

**Hey everyone! So I might as well come out with the fact that I am a total musical nerd! And here it is! Before you ask, this song is called Think of Me, and Andrew Lloyd Webber is the composer of the song. Enjoy!**

 **Love, Otto!**

* * *

The silence of the apartment surrounded her, reminding her of how lonely it was at night. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Star's eyes wandered over the walls, pausing to look at the clock. 3 am. She couldn't sleep. She stood up, running her hands over her nightgown. At times like this she always felt a compulsion to sing. She wracked at her brain, trying to find a fitting song for the first time in her new apartment. Her lips parted, allowing her soft voice to escape.

" _Think of me… think of me fondly when we've said goodbye."_ Her flute like voice cut through the silence of the room like a sharp knife.

" _Remember me… Once in awhile, please promise me you'll try."_ Her skirt flowed behind her as she spun in a small circle as her voice picked up volume.

" _When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free…"_ She smiled, allowing her singing to overtake herself. It was a nice feeling. Like nothing could bother her anymore.

" _If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…"_ Star closed her eyes, her imagination taking over as she saw a theater filled to the brim with people, all listening to her sing on stage. Her nightgown transformed into a gorgeous ball gown, glistening in the stage lights.

" _We never said, our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea."_ Her imagination was in full force.

" _But if you can still remember, stop and think of me…"_ She threw her hands off her heart to stand in a powerful stance. This part always made her feel strong, like she was in control. But it also made her feel lonely. Because she knew she didn't have anyone to love.

" _Think of all the things we've shared and seen - don't think about the things which might have been…"_ Star didn't care how loud she got while she was singing. There was only one other person on this floor and she assumed it was a little old man. She thought that without his hearing aid he wouldn't be able to hear anything at night.

" _Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned."_ She grabbed at her heart once more, letting the words take over her mind. " _Imagine me, trying too hard to put  
you from my mind." _

* * *

Marco sat at his couch, sipping on the glass of water he got in his awakened state. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know why but he woke up at 2 and couldn't get back to  
sleep. It was like something in his heart told him that he needed to be awake at this time.

" _Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do."_ A melodious voice echoed through the walls of his apartment. It was so beautiful.  
Like a siren's call. Marco felt his body drawn in the direction of the music.

" _There will never be a day, when I won't think of you…"_

"Phantom of the Opera…" He whispered recalling the lines. His mind was telling him no, to just go back to sleep and forget that he ever heard his neighbor singing. But  
his heart was telling him to sing in response, that something about this voice would change his life forever.

" _Can it be? Can it be Christine?"_ His voice escaped his lips before he had the chance to stop it. It was too late to go back.

" _Bravo!"_ Marco yelled into the air, moving towards the wall, his hand pressed against it, like the mysterious voice was just on the other side of it.

* * *

Star's eyes shot open at the sound of a male voice, singing in response. It was strong, like he knew what he was doing. She spun around staring at the wall. Walking up  
to it she placed her hand on it, as if it would make it easier to hear.

" _What a change! You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were…"_ Marco's voice boomed from the other side of the wall, hoping to reach the mystery girl. His  
hand trailed across the wall as he began making his way to his door. On the other side, Star followed the voice, in the direction of the hallway.

" _She may not remember me, but I remember her…"_

Star broke out of her trance, realizing it was her turn.

" _We never said our love was evergreen,"_ She sung in response, quickening her pace to the door, hoping with all her heart that she would get to meet this mystery man.

" _Or as unchanging as the sea…"_ He belted out as he ran to the door, his hand against the doorknob.

The two of them stood there in silence, both of them held their doorknob with a crushing force, in fear of who it could be.

" _But please promise me that sometimes you will think…"_ The two of them harmonized, their voices creating a lullaby that could lure even the most restless baby to sleep, as the two of them swung open their doors, and nearly crashed into each other.

Star looked up at the man, her eyes wide as her hands shot up to stroke at her hair. He was incredibly attractive. He had soft brown hair that seemed to be a little  
messy, broad shoulders with two very muscular arms hanging from them, warm chocolate eyes that made her weak in the knees and a small smile on his face.

Marco looked down at the girl, his arm moving to scratch the back of his head in his embarrassment. Of course this girl had to be breathtakingly beautiful. Long blonde  
hair that she stroked with her elegant fingers, crystal blue eyes, light pink lips that made his heart pick up pace and two hearts on her cheeks that made her look like a  
princess from a fairytale.

"...Of me…" She whispered up at him, realizing that the silence was going on for too long and that the song was not yet complete.

His smile grew wider, almost sending Star to her knees. This wasn't happening was it? This had to be a dream.

He stuck his hand out to her, which Star immediately put her hand in to shake it. To her surprise and shock, he swept into a bow, pressing his lips to her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet my Christine." He whispered, pulling up, still holding onto her hand. He was immediately regretting his boldness as her face was turning redder by the second.

"A-and It's nice to meet my Raoul." She squeaked out, her voice cracking in her flustered state.

Marco chuckled, letting go and standing up straight. "My name is Marco. I guess we live next to each other."

Star nodded furiously, trying to will the crimson out of her face. "I-I I'm Star! It's nice to meet you."

He smiled down at her, before taking a step back. "Well, we best be headed to bed."

She grinned sheepishly, taking a smaller step backwards. "Yes, that would probably be best."

He held his door open with a wide smile. "Oh and by the way. Next time you want to sing a duet, call me. I'll be there." He said with a wink, before closing the door. Once  
the door was shut, he fell to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh my god she's so gorgeous what do I do did I make a good first impression oh my god oh my god." He rambled to himself quietly, in case she was still in the hallway. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He thought he was the only one on this floor! And then it turns out that the most beautiful, stunning, adorable girl  
lived right next to him? This had to be a dream.

Star shut the door behind her, leaning against it. She let out a girly giggle in her lovesick daze.

"He was soooooooo hot and so cute and kind and funny and oh my gosh." She whispered to herself, holding her hand to her heart, trying to slow the fast pace of it. She thought he was an old man that lived next door. And it turned out to be the hottest guy on the face of the earth? This was too lucky. This couldn't be real.

As the two of them sat on their couches, they each had the same thought.

" _Thank you Andrew Lloyd Webber."_


	11. Dr Horrible (Musical AU Part 2)

**Hey everyone! I couldn't help myself! I'm the biggest musical nerd ever and I couldn't help but write more for this AU! There's going to be one more oneshot of this AU in this series, and be returning to other oneshots! And then I will be writing a side story of this AU that may or may not be rated M. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Love, Otto!**

* * *

Star pushed the last of her quarters into the fast speed dryer. Bending down she stared into the slowly rotating turbine pushing her clothes around. She rolled her eyes,  
before climbing onto the machine across from it to wait. Closing her eyes, she leaned back, hoping to get a little bit of shut eye. _This has got to be the worst chore ever._

The tall young man peeked over the machines, hearing his crush mumbling to herself. No matter what she was wearing she was always adorable. And even in this hot night weather and covered in sweat she was still so beautiful. Her hair in a messy bun, with tendrils falling around her cheeks, a short pink crop top and a pair of old jean shorts.

Marco could feel his heartbeat picking up as he remembered the first time they met. It was an accident actually. He didn't mean for them to meet. He didn't even know she existed until he heard her singing. And boy did she know how to sing.

He bit his lip, trying to find an excuse to talk to her as he ducked back down next to his basket of clothing. All of a sudden he knew what to do. And once again his brain was telling him no, but his heart was telling him yes. He swiftly looked around, making sure no one else was in the laundromat.

" _Laundry day."_ He started standing up quickly.

Star jumped in surprise, about to yell at the person who was waking her up at this late hour when she needed clothing for work the next day. Her angry scowl instantly turned into an incredulous smile. She thought she'd never see him again.

" _See you there."_ He jumped over to sit on the machines, swinging his legs over them to be closer to her.

" _Under things. Tumbling."_

Star smiled, recognizing the song almost immediately. _Dr. Horrible._

She jumped off of the machines, moving closer to him to hear his voice better.

" _With my freeze ray, I will, stop."_ He sang towards her, holding his hand out to her in a cheesy bow, treating her like a princess. She was as beautiful as one.

She happily took it, laughing as he pulled her into a waltz.

" _The world."_ She sung in return as he spun her around his strong arms.

Marco couldn't believe his luck. Meeting a beautiful girl a couple weeks ago. That same girl loving musicals as much as he did. This was like a dream.

" _With my freeze ray, I will find the time to find the words to."_ He smiled, raising his arm and spinning her on her feet.

" _Tell you how. How you make."_ She giggled, twirling a piece of her loose hair with her free hand as she looked up at him.

His throat went dry. She was too damn cute.

" _Make me feel. What's the phrase?"_ His voice cracked, making his cheeks turn a brighter shade of crimson.

" _Like a fool."_ She smiled at his flustered appearance, praying with all her heart that she didn't look as flustered as she felt.

" _Kinda sick."_ He gulped, as she pulled him closer to her, his redness traveling all the way to his ears.

" _Special needs. Anyway."_ Star jumped the gap between them, putting her hands on his shoulders in a bold move.

 _Mayday! Mayday! Abandon ship!_ His thoughts were trying to make him leave, like it knew his heart would be broken again. He didn't though. He liked this girl.

" _With my freeze ray, I will stop."_

In Star's mind, the same thoughts were rushing through her mind. Her heart was forcing her to keep dancing and singing. There was something different about this  
guy. It wasn't like her normal infatuations.

" _The pain."_ She whispered this line, her boldness finally coming back for revenge, as he did nothing. Until she felt him put his hands on her waist. All of her thoughts of  
regret stopped.

" _It's not a death ray or an ice beam, That's all Johnny Snow."_ Marco lifted her into the air.

 _How the hell did I manage to do this?! This is a bad idea! Stop now!_ He thought, looking at her laugh as the two of them spun in slow circles. He didn't stop.

" _I just think you need time to know."_ She sung softly as she slipped through his arms, landing on her feet. Luckily she didn't fall out of his arms as they were still wrapped around her.

" _That I'm the guy to make it real."_ The two of them swayed side to side, gliding down the aisle. His brain felt like it was melting. Quite ironic for the song they were singing.

Star was losing herself in his eyes as he serenaded her.

" _The feelings you don't dare to feel."_

Star nodded softly, thinking back to all the times she's had her heart broken. She had put up a barrier, stopping anyone from coming into her life. But it seems that this  
guy managed to break down her walls.

" _I'll bend the world to our will and we'll make time stand."_ His voice seemed to turn into a whisper as she moved to rest her head on his chest.

" _Still."_ Her flute-like voice released the last part of the verse as her heart was beating a mile a minute.

The two of them stood there, swaying side to side slowly, making no sound. They felt like they had done this a million times before. It felt familiar.

" _That's the plan."_ Star pulled back to look in his eyes.

He gave her a lovesick smile. She was so beautiful, so much so that it made his knees weak.

" _Rule the world."_ They broke into a waltz spinning down the aisle, as he took over.

" _You and me. Any day."_ She let out a small giggle, nearly sending Marco to his knees.

"Love your hair." He spoke this line truthfully. She did have amazing hair that looked soft to the touch.

"What?" She stuck her tongue out playfully, bringing his attention to her lips, glistening with what he assumed was lip gloss. Every second they kept dancing it became  
harder and harder not to kiss her.

"No, I uh… love the… air." He stuttered, not just acting anymore. He was truly flustered.

" _Anyway."_ He spun her around. " _With my freeze ray I will-"_

As Star was thrown back into his arms, she couldn't help herself. He was too perfect for her to handle. When she hit his chest, she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. It only lasted a couple of seconds. But it felt amazing.

Marco's eyes went wide as she pulled away, his lips feeling like they were on fire. A faint taste of strawberry was left on them, confirming his assumption of lip gloss. She smiled up at him, giggling at his awestruck face.

" _Stop."_ His voice cracked yet again, making the note sound horrible. Star didn't care. It just made him even more adorable.

The loud alarm on the dryer set off, breaking the two of them out of their lovestruck daze.

Marco backed up, leaning against the dryer for support. He couldn't believe this. Star laughed, moving closer to him.

"Soooooooo…" She said, spinning her loose piece of hair around her finger.

He snapped out of it, shaking his head side to side.

"Want to go out sometime?" His voice escaped him before he could realize it.

Star bounced up and down on the heels of her feet.

"Movie date? Tomorrow at eight?" She couldn't believe it. She just got asked out by her crush. She pinched her arm, making sure she wasn't in another one of her  
dreams of this situation.

"You pick the movie?" He nodded, not believing it as well.

She grinned, bending down to take her clothes out of the dryer and into her basket.

"See you tomorrow." She blew him a kiss, wondering where all of this confidence came from as she walked out of the apartment buildings laundromat and into the elevator.

Marco's jaw dropped. He sat down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"I need to clean my apartment." Was the only thought that was going through his brain right now.

Star dropped her basket in the elevator, burying her face in her hands as she bounced up and down in happiness.

"Thank you Joss Whedon." She giggled, picking up her basket and exiting the elevator.


	12. Without Love (Musical AU Part 3)

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the support for this AU! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Love, Otto!**

* * *

Star tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, pulling her phone out to make sure she looked ok. It was her and Marco's….. 24th date? She's lost count. The only things she really counts when it comes to him is the days between their dates. Putting her phone away, she raised her fist to knock on the door.

Marco ran out of the kitchen, a towering plate of nachos in his hands. Setting it on the coffee table he rushed towards the door, tripping over the blanket that fell off the couch. Opening the door a little too eagerly, he saw Star standing there, a red rockabilly style dress with black polka dots scattered across it. Her long hair hang around her shoulders in loose curls, and her lips a matching shade of red to her dress. His mouth went dry at the sight.

"Hi Marco! I've brought a new movie to watch!" She eagerly exclaimed, holding it up and waving it in front of his face.

He snapped out of it. Even though they had been dating for a couple months, she still managed to always surprise him with how gorgeous she was.

"Star, you look…" He stopped, trying to find the right words. "Amazing."

Her cheeks matched the color of her dress as she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"Thanks Marco!" She let out a flustered laugh as she raised onto her tiptoes to press her lips to his cheek before walking into his apartment.

Marco's breath hitched in his throat at the feeling of her lips on his cheek, before closing the door and walking in.

"So what movie do we have tonight?" He asked, watching her take off her shoes and sit on the couch.

She grinned, raising it in the air towards him.

He bent down to read the title of it. "Hairspray."

Marco smiled, taking it out of her hands. "I love this movie! I never got to see it in theater but it's still so good!"

Star smiled as he walked towards the dvd player and put it in. Grabbing the blanket off the ground she wrapped it around herself, reveling in its warmth.

He looked over his shoulder, grinning goofily at how cute she was, stuffing her face with nachos and wrapped in that blanket.

She saw him looking and immediately wiped her face of any residual cheese and chips. She noticed his appearance was definitely fancier than hers. He was wearing dress pants and a red shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. She had to admit he looked really good when his sleeves were rolled up.

Star stood up, grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the couch. Cuddling with him was one of her favorite parts of their dates. He grabbed the remote as he fell onto the cushion, turning on the movie.

Marco wrapped his arms around her, taking in the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo. _I still can't believe this angel is my girlfriend._ He thought as he nuzzled the top of her head.

The opening song started and Star began singing along in her beautiful voice. He couldn't help but smile at how excited she was to watch it.

" _Oh, oh, oh woke up today, feeling the way I always do"_ Star somehow always managed to harmonize with the characters in the movies they watched. It was astounding.

Marco never really paid any attention to the movies they watched together. He was always focused on the girl next to him. She was hypnotising. He always thought it would be a lot harder to fall in love. Not when it came to her. He was madly in love with her. And he was going to tell her that. Tonight.

His brain worked overtime while she watched the movie, hoping to find a way to tell her in a way that wouldn't creep her out. He didn't even realize that the movie was almost over.

He was running out of time. Turning his head down to look at Star, he saw the happy smile on her face. He smiled back at her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Star jumped in surprise, not expecting that. It was not unwelcome though. On the tv a new song was starting, one that always made her happy.

" _Once I was a selfish fool, who never understood, never looked inside myself, but on the outside, I looked good."_ The character on screen began singing to the picture frame in his hands.

" _Then we met and you made me the man I am today. Tracy, I'm in lov-"_ Marco paused the movie, just before the chorus. Star frowned, looking up at him.

"Marcoooo why'd you stop it?" She whined playfully, poking his chest with her finger.

He sighed, setting the remote down and taking Star by the shoulders. She looked confused when he turned her to face him completely.

"Star I need to tell you something… It has to do with this song." He whispered, pressing his forehead against her own. She nodded, looking up at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"Star we've been dating for what… 4 months now?" He said, his voice shaking in fear of rejection.

She nodded again.

"And we've spent a lot of time together."

She nodded yet again.

"Well what I'm trying to say i-"

"Marco! If you're trying to tell me you love me than don't worry!" She smiled, leaning up to press her lips against his. "I love you too."

"I lov- Wait what?" He stopped. "Was I that easy to read?"

She laughed, grabbing him and pulling him down. "Marco, on our dates you usually wear your hoodie and jeans."

Marco's face went white. "Yeah I guess that was a big sign."

Star giggled, leaning against him to kiss him. "Soooo… you never finished what you were going to say."

He slapped his hand to his forehead, realizing that he never said it. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her off of him.

"Star, I love you." He said firmly, a bright smile on his face.

She laughed, climbing onto his lap to cuddle closer. "Good. Cause if you didn't this relationship would be really awkward."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, leaning back and closing his eyes, the movie completely forgotten as the two of them began to fall to sleep, their arms entwined with each others.

"Thank you Scott Wittman." Marco whispered as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.


	13. Pokemon

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I've been sick with the flu for the past week! Anyway! I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Love, Otto!**

* * *

Star called back her Skitty as she stepped away from the wild Pokemon's fainted body. She sighed. She hated fighting wild pokemon. There was noone to take care of it's wounds. Well she used to enjoy it. Something about the fight made her happy back then. Then she met him. He taught her that the creatures were just trying to protect their homes. It made Star feel horrible. Like she was worse than Team Flare.

To be completely honest, she hated the boy she met back then. They were rivals, always battling against each other. . And she would never say it to his face, but one day a new Pokemon began to grow inside of her. It's called a "crush." She had the biggest crush on her rival. The way his hair seems to be messy while at the same time being so neat, his cute little mole under his eye, his adorable sweatshirt, his soft eyes, his kindness, his generosity, his humor, and more and more. Was there anything Star didn't like about Marco Diaz?

She was losing herself in her daydreams of him as she carried the Pokemon to the Pokecenter. It was a bad habit she'd developed over the years of her crush. The deeper she went into her daydreams, the more she forgot where she was going.

Just as she was about to kiss him in her daydream she felt herself bump into a tall figure, snapping her back to reality in a cruel awakening. Star shook her head side to  
side, trying to shake the shock off.

"Hey! Why don't y-" She stopped, staring up at the boy she bumped into.

"Oh hey, Star!" He spoke in a voice that almost always made her weak in the knees.

Her heart picked up pace as she took a step back, her cheeks turning a shade of pink that hid the hearts on them. She shook her head once more as she put on her  
"rival that's not in love with him" facade.

"Hey, Marco! What're you doing here?" She smiled, placing her hands behind her back, trying to calm her frayed nerves.

He shrugged. "I was hoping to find that Pokemon massage person here. No luck sadly."

Star's smile grew even wider. "Well! It's a good think I took a course on massaging Pokemon at the academy!" She giggled, taking this opportunity to move closer to him, not noticing the growing blush on his cheeks.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "R-Really? That would be awesome!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah! You can just come over to my place and I can massage your Pokemon!" Unknowingly her hand raised to her hair, a piece being twisted around her finger.

He stared at her piercing blue eyes, feeling his face heat up more and more.

"Well… My Lucario isn't feeling so well right now. I was going to treat him to a massage." He whispered, hoping she didn't notice his embarrassing staring. He had a  
massive crush on his rival. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her soft blonde hair that glistened in the light, her crystal blue eyes, her pink lips that looked absolutely tempting and those adorable hearts on her cheeks.

Star laughed, moving to grab his arm and pull him next to her. "Well then! We better get going then!"

"W-wait! Now?!" He exclaimed, letting her pull him towards her house as he enjoyed the warm feeling of her hands around his own.

"Of course! I want LuLu to feel better! And you're my friend! It's the least I can do!"

"I still can't believe I let you name him." He chuckled as she unlocked the door. It's lucky their town was so small.

"Well I caught him for you!" She stuck her tongue out as the door swung open. "Mom and Dad are at the gym. I can massage anything for you while they're gone!"

Marco was struck speechless, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. His mouth stopped working as he tried to make words come out.

"Like your Machop or your Houndour!" She smiled, seemingly unaware of what her previous sentence implied.

"Oh. Right." Marco said, slightly disappointed.

Star smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs. He followed, a flustered grin on his face.

Marco had been in Star's room before, back when they were kids. She always made him play dress up with her. He hated it but it made her smile. And boy did he love seeing that smile. But he hasn't been alone with her since then.

"So! Welcome to my room!" She grinned, throwing her arms out in a grand gesture.

It looked nearly identical to how it looked back then. The pile of stuffed animals in the corner, a closet practically exploding with clothes, a pink carpet, and a queen sized bed.

Star threw herself onto the bed, the comforter fluffing up around her. "Alright so you want me to massage Lulu?"

Marco broke out of his trance, before quickly nodding and calling his Lucario out.

Once the Pokemon came out of the ball, Star swept it up into a hug. "Oh my gosh! Lulu, I've missed you so much!"

The Lucario smiled, rubbing his cheek against the girls. He really liked this girl. He also liked the jealous looks he got from his trainer. Marco seemed to like this girl a lot more than he did.

"Lulu! Have you been taking care of yourself?" She buried her face in his fur as she scratched behind his ears. He chirped in response.

Marco looked on from afar, trying to ignore the ache in his heart telling him to go and grab her. She was too damn cute, he could barely control himself. It took a lot of energy not to kiss her every time he saw her. He pulled out a chair from her desk and took a seat, leaning forward on his elbows.

Star giggled, rubbing the Pokemon's back. "You seem to have missed me!"

Lulu nodded, nuzzling her cheek with his snout. Marco nearly shot to his feet at this, his jealousy reaching its boiling point. He leaned forward in his seat, intertwining his fingers together. He let out a quiet sigh as he sent a glare towards his Pokemon. Don't get it wrong, he loves his Pokemon but he loves Star a whole lot more. Over the past couple of months his crush had developed into full blown love.

Star laughed at the feeling of Lucario's nose bumping her cheek. "Lulu! Stop it!" The Lucario huffed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The chair Marco was sitting in clattered to the floor, causing Star to jump. Looking up she saw Marco striding over, an angry determination in his eyes. That was the straw that broke the Camerupts back.

"Marco? Are you…" Calling back Lulu into his ball, he grabbed her by the shoulders, pressing his lips against hers softly, not moving them in fear of rejection. He didn't know what came over him, it was just a Pokemon showing affection, he didn't have the right to do this to her. They weren't even dating. She wasn't moving, or returning his kiss. His eyes were squeezed shut. Her lips felt soft against his own, like she didn't know what to do. But Marco knew she had boyfriends before. And he wouldn't let her know but he definitely was jealous of them.

He pulled away at a Slakoth's pace, his eyes slowly opening to see her expression. She had a blank look on her face, her lips slightly parted in shock, her eyes wide open. Marco knew he crossed the line between them, and that he would never be able to return to being her friend.

"I-I'm so sorry Star, I-I don't know what came over me!" He stuttered, letting go of her shoulders, and taking a step backwards.

Star blinked once, twice, three times.

"I'll j-just leave you alone forever now." He whispered, making his way towards the door of her room.

Star blinked once more, before jumping up and running towards the door and shutting it, shocking Marco.

"S-Star is everyth-"

"Shut up." She whispered, cupping his face and pulling him down to meet her lips, the two of them feeling a shock of electricity running through them. His eyes were frozen open, not believing that this was happening. Slowly he accepted it, sweeping her up closer to his body, his hand resting on the small of her back.

Star smiled into the kiss, moving her hands from his cheeks to wrap her arms around his neck, letting out a sigh of happiness. She didn't expect this in a million years. His lips felt soft like pillows as she leaned into him. She was enjoying this immensely. His lips moved against her own, forcing a small moan to escape her lips. His fingers ran through her hair, combing out all of the small tangles. Slowly, almost as slow as a Slugma they separated, staring into each other's eyes. Star was silent, as she played with her bangs, scared of his response.

"Wow…" He breathed, stumbling back a little. She giggled at his reaction, grabbing his hand to steady him.

"Yeah…" She sighed, completely lovestruck with him as she sat on the bed, pulling him to sit next to her. It was tempting to tackle Marco, as her lips still tingled, craving more from him.

"C-Can…" He stuttered, rubbing her hand with his thumb. "Can we do that again?"

Star smiled, scootching closer to him as her fingers intertwined with his, moving her face to be inches away from his.

"You don't have to ask."


End file.
